1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solutions for storing, moving, and retrieving objects in warehousing or high density storage environments. More particularly, the invention is directed toward a system for racking or storage and retrieval of multiple items as in a warehouse or librarying environment.
2. Description of Related Art
The industry is aware of the need for increasing efficiency and capabilities of storage in high density situations. In the art, warehouses and high volume storage are typically effected with the use of devices that rely upon an overhead or floor-based support. By way of example, forklifts are frequently employed, which ride on the floor, and lift products to various shelving levels. Passage under the forklifts for persons, other equipment, and the like is not practicable. Alternately, the industry uses overhead cranes and tracks to guide products to storage shelving. Similarly, the number of operable pendant systems is limited by the fact that such devices have difficulty passing one another.